Ron's Brilliant Idea
by wickedwitch319
Summary: At first Ron objects to Draco and Ginny's relationship, but after some clever thinking decides to help their relationship. DG with a hint of RHr. Enjoy.


Summary: Ron tries to hook Ginny and Draco up after he gets a brilliant idea.

AN: Alright, I like this fic a lot. I was just messing around today and I came across this challenge from another site, but it was from like 2001 or something. But I liked the possibilities for it so I decided to go ahead and take the challenge, even though it isn't a challenge any more. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Most of it is J.K.'s.

* * *

Everything was a mess. The potion's class room had slime on the walls, half the tables and chairs had been melted from the potion that had spilt on the floor, and Neville Longbottom was in the middle of the floor crying. Looking around the room, Professor Dumbledoor could easily say he hadn't seen anything the likes of this ever since the incident that occured when James Potter finally convinced Lily Evans to go out with him. Wasn't that a day to remember. He shook his head, focusing on the current situation. 

Ron Weasley was in the middle of the room, looking sullen. Hermione Granger was leaning against a half melted table with an exasperated look. Ginny Weasley was standing in front of Draco Malfoy glaring threateningly at Ron. Draco Malfoy was cowering behind Ginny looking scared to death. Harry Potter was pressed as close to the wall as he could be and was trying to slowly inch away from Fred Weasely who was looking at him adoringly. Ginny, Draco, Harry, and Ron were all in different states of undress. This was why Dumbledoor loved teaching at Hogwarts. The most interesting things always happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape pracically shouted at the room. Dumbledoor sighed. Severus always had to ruin his fun. "Well?" He shouted again, after no one had answered him.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ginny suggested, pointing at Ron and glaring at him harder than ever. "Everything that happened has been his fault!"

Snape's eyes bulged. "Is that so? Well then, what is going on here Weasley? Explain yourself!"

"Now Severus, calm down, there is no reason to get so worked up. I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." Dumbledoor said, reassuringly.

"But, Professor, look at what they've done to my classroom! I-" Snape said, but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"I don't kill people! I just do my job!" Dumbledoor said, his eyes wide. "What?" Snape asked dumbfounded. The headmaster just smiled and said to Ron, "Why don't you explain all this to us, Ron."

Ron took a heaving sigh and leaned against the same melted table as Hermione. "It's not really my fault, I was just trying to help Ginny out. Really she isn't too lucky when it comes to the love department. But I guess I can explain all that went on anyways. It all began one day when..."

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sneaking into the common room after a heavy snogging session in the room of requirement. It was very late at night and it wasn't very likely that anyone would still be in the comon room, but they were being careful just in case. They were tip-toeing across the room to the stairs when Ron heard someone crying. 

"Wait." he said to Hermione, and started searching for the person that was crying. He finally found her sitting curled up in one of the chairs next to the fire. "Ginny?" he asked quietly, wondering if she was crying over Harry again. He loved his sister, but she really needed to get a life. "You're crying over Harry again, aren't you? Don't worry Gin, you'll find somebody for you. Harry isn't that great anyways. I mean sure, he's the savior of the wizarding world and all, but he's always so depressed. He really wouldn't make a fun boyfriend."

Ginny stopped sobbing and glared up at her brother. "I don't like Harry anymore! I haven't liked him for years! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!" Ginny screamed furiously, and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Ron shook his head, he just didn't understand girls sometimes. "I should probably go make sure she's alright. And Ron, please don't talk to her about Harry anymore, it really upsets her when people think that she still likes him." Hermione said.

"Well, of course she still likes Harry." Ron said, wondering how such a smart person could have such dumb moments. "What was she crying about if it wasn't Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Ginny has been seeing Draco Malfoy for a while now, but lately things have been a bit shaky because she wants to tell everyone but he doesn't want anyone to know. She didn't want you to know about it, but I think it'll help you understand that she really is over Harry." Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then went up the stairs to console Ginny.

Ron couldn't believe it. Ginny was dating a Malfoy? That was absurd. Weasleys didn't date Malfoys. They didn't even talk to them nicely. But Hermione wouldn't lie to him and Ginny always confided in Hermione, so it must be true...That scum had made his sister cry! Malfoy would pay if it was the last thing Ron did.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning during breakfeast Ron let Harry and Hermione in on his plan to kill Malfoy. "I think its Brilliant! Which Malfoy?" Harry asked when Ron was finished. "Draco Malfoy. He made Ginny cry." Ron told him before shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"But Ron, you've made Ginny cry plenty of times before. You're just upset that she's been going out with Draco because you still don't like him. Really Ron, if you're not careful and Ginny finds out about this, you'd better watch out. You know how she gets when she's angry. You don't want Ginny angry." Hermione was about to say more but Ginny sat down beside her just then.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Ginny asked, gathering up some food. "Oh, not much." Harry said handing her a plate of sausages. "Ron was just telling us about his plan to kill your boyfriend." He took a gulp of orange juice when he realized what he said and choked, making orange juice spew out of his mouth onto Hermione. "I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny stood up and dumped the pitcher of orange juice over Ron's head. "I'll hex you if you even think about it Ronald Weasley!" She turned to Hermione. "And you! I can't believe you told him!" She wipped her wand out and pointed it at a shocked Hermione. She stood there for several moments until she finally lowered her wand and stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I did wonder what all the comotion was that morning. I guess that explains it though." Professor Dumbledoor remarked thoughtfully. Snape just looked at him impatiently, while Fred looked positively outraged. 

"What do you mean Ginny's been going out with Malfoy?" He stormed across the room, ready to rip Draco's head off before Ginny cut him off. "Don't you dare Fred! If you lay one hand on Draco I'll tell everyone who you've had a crush on for the past seven years."

Fred stopped struggling against his sister. "That's not funny Ginny. Besides, I think that's pretty clear by now." he said looking over to Harry. Harry swallowed and moved a little closer to the door.

"Wait, you mean your brother has a crush on Wonder Boy?" Draco asked Ginny incredulously. "Oh, thats just wrong on so many levels." Fred growled at Draco. "Why do you think I used to blush around Harry when I was younger? I knew Fred liked him and truly it just freaked me out whenever I saw him." Ginny said.

"But there were other things too." Draco said, "What about that valentine you sent him in your first year?"

"I sent that actually." Fred confessed sheepishly, a faint blush creeping up his face.

"As touching as this is...well, really its just disgusting, do you think we could get back to how you all ended up like this?" Snape asked, sneering at Fred.

"Certainly," Ron said. "Well, after that..."

* * *

AN: okay, so originally this was only going to be a short oneshot, but it looks as if its going to be too long for just one page, so I'm going to go ahead and post this and I'll post the second chapter by tomorrow at the latest. I doubt there will be anymore chapters after that, but there is the possibility of a third chapter though. But its doubtfull. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll try to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. 


End file.
